Date
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Riley gets a date after such a long time.


Date

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe National Treasure!

* * *

"Riley? Riley Poole?" A young woman's voice asked as Riley looked up from where he was writing his name on the back of his book, as he was clearly surprised.

"My name is Riley. What can I do for you?" Riley asked with a smile.

"You are cuter in person," the young woman said with a slight blush.

"Really? Have you purchased my new book yet? About the City of Gold?" Riley asked as he held up a book to show her.

"Bought it on the first day it came out. I'm a really big fan of yours," the young woman said.

Riley perked up at this, "I have no idea that I was such a big fan of anybody's," he said.

"Oh, I am. I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me?" The woman asked.

Riley could hardly believe his ears. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"Have lunch? I mean, if you are not busy?" The woman asked again.

"I was going to have lunch with my friend Ben, but I could cancel it if you want to," Riley said hopefully as he managed to get out his cell phone from his pocket.

"I don't mind having lunch with your friends. I would love to meet Ben Gates," the woman said smiling.

Figures, Riley thought as he shut his phone. "I never got the chance to know your name," Riley said as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Sorry, I guess I was just so caught up with you that I never told you. My name's Christine White," the young woman said.

"Well Christine, shall we get going?" Riley asked with a smile.

* * *

The two entered the restaurant where they were supposed to meet Abigail and Ben. Sure enough, they were both waiting for Riley at a booth nearby and was surprised that Riley has a companion. 

"Whose your friend, Riley?" Abigail asked with a smile.

"It looks like Riley has a new girlfriend," Ben said with a teasing smile.

Christine blushed, "You must be Ben Gates," she said.

Ben nodded, "This is my fiancé Abigail Chase. I hope Riley is treating you nicely," he said as Riley made a face at Ben.

"I just met him today, I am not sure if we are an official couple," Christine said as she looked at Riley.

"I hope we are," Riley replied as the two sat down in the booth.

"Did you know that you are the first girlfriend that Riley brought? Riley has never brought a girlfriend ever since we've first met!" Ben said with a chuckle.

"Was that an insult Ben?" Riley asked.

"Of course not. I was just making a point," Ben said with a smile.

"Well, I hope that this relationship does goes on forever. We are getting too old for being a single adult here," Christine said smiling.

"I like her Riley. You better keep her," Abigail said.

"That isn't your choice, Abigail," Riley said.

"So you don't want me?" Christine asked as she sounded hurt.

"What? No! I mean, I do want you Christine! It wasn't there choice in the first place!" Riley said.

"So you do want me?" Christine asked.

"Ever since I met you," Riley said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I never seen Riley so affectionate before," Abigail said.

Riley grunted as he looked at Abigail, "Will you two stop teasing me?" He asked.

"I thought you like our teasing?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Of course not! I am a serious guy!" Riley exclaimed.

Ben snorted, "Of course you are," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Riley asked as he sounded offended by it.

"Well, whatever it may be, we support you two," Abigail said as she looked back and forth of Riley and Christine.

"Thank you. I really do hope this does works out for the best of us," Christine said as she leaned in and kissed Riley on the lips as Riley was unprepared for it. Ben chuckled at the sight of his friend as he knew that the two will be alright just like him and his fiancé.

* * *

End.

me: Short story, I know. But it was something that I came up with right after watching the second movie of National Treasure last week.

Riley: This is the first time that the authoress had written in this category.

me: so no flames!

Ben: Will be onto the next story soon.

Abigail: review and update.


End file.
